Past Becomes Present
by TalidaMueller
Summary: Everything was perfect. Kendall and his three best friends are famous popstars and more happy then ever. Also he has a understanding and lovely mother and a sweet and cool sister. But then something happed which nobody thought could ever come true...can really just ONE person ruin more than one life twice?...
1. Chapter 1 Still perfect

**Hi everyone, my name is Talida and I'm 15**

**This is my first story (WOO HOO ;D) so please bear with me . I live in Germany and my English is not the best, but I'll try my best so you can understand what I write ;D**

**Soooo it was really hard to choose which idea I will first write, I have so many ideas so there will be much more stories;D But I decited that my firs story is about the boys of Big Time Rush and how a horrible accident change their and they family and friends life...maybe forever...**

**I hope you'll like it**

**please review:)**

I don't own anything!

x

x

It was very early in arpartment 2J in the worldfamous Palm Woods. The four famous boyband members were sill asleep in theire room, Mrs. Knight was coocking brakfast and Katie was already under the shower. Everythings seems normal like always, until...

A knock came from the door to their arpartment, Mrs. Knight made her way to the door to see who was so early in the mornig on the other side. As she reached the door and opened it. Her jaw dorpped almost to her feets, her eyes were wide and the spoon she had in her hand fell to the floor.

There she was Jennifer Knight paralyzed, in front of a person which she had hoped she never had to see again...but obviously she was wrong.

She had no words, suddenly her throat was dry and she felt like she couldn't breath.

All she could do was staring in the face of the one person which almost ruined her family...then, finaly she cleared her throat and looked deep in the eyes of the person in front of her

''What do you want here?!" Came out of her mouth a little louder than a whisper.

Meanwhile:

Kendall slowly opened his eyes, he was still tired but he knew he has to work in a few hours so he rubbed his tired eyes and lifted his body off of the bed. He looked to his left, Carlos sleeps in the bed on the wall, James just a few feets away, Kendall had to smile to himself at the sign of his two best friends. Carlos looks like he was just five years old, he has his helemt undet his arm like a teddy, his face pressed into his pillow with his mouth slightly open. It looks really cute. James on the other hand looks unusual for his pretty self, he was outspreat across the whole mattress. The covers only over his middle, one leg on the end of eighter side of the bed, his left arm under his head and his right one on his stomach. The sheets looks messy and his pillow is on the floor. But the part Kendall had to chuckle was James hair. It shows in every posible direction. If James would see it now he would probaby scream and ran in the bathroom and won't come out for hours until it was perfect again.

Kendall then turned to his right where he saw Logan laying curled in his covers with his book open on hih chest. Probably he felt asleep while reading. Then Kendall striped of his sweatpants and T-shirt and covered himself in black skinny jeans and a gray shirt and walked out of the room.

When Kendall closed his bedroom door behind him the first he heard was not like usual his mothers warm voice which wished him a good morning. No. Now the normally warm and comforting voice was bitter and cold. Also she was yelling. His mum almost never yells.

Kendall looked to the front door where his mum's yelling come from. But all he could see was his mum who was leaning against the door with tears in her eyes, which of course, worried kendall.

"Mum! What happened" The shocked teeanager asked while running to his mother. "Everything is OK, honey. Have I wake you up?" asked while moving her hand lovely over the blonds cheek. "No mum. I was already awake. But mum please tell me what happened. You have tears in your eyes!" Kendall asked now much more worried because of his mothers acting. "Honestly sweetie, there is nothing you have to worrie about. She told her son "not anymore" she whispers the last part but Kendall still heard her. He was just about to asked her again whats wrong when the bathroom door opened and his sister came into view "Morning big brother" She said with a friendly smile.

Kendall walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forhead before turning back to his mum which was already busy cooking brakefast again. He decited to talk with her later. He don't want to worrie Katie or the boys.

Kendall and katie helped Mrs. Knight to make brakefast while the other boys one by one came to joine them.

After 30 min. They all had finished brakefast and the boys were on their way out of the front door to go to Roque Records.

"kendall wait!" Mrs. Knight said from behind causing the boy to stop and turn to his mother.

"Can you please do me a favor? After your done with recording can you please come straight back to the apartment?" she asked his now confused boy. "uhm...s-sure" he answered her and stoped himself from asking 'why' . So the four teens made theire way out of the Palm Woods and into the limo which was already waiting for them.

X

x

**So This was my first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Who do you thing was the mistery person behind the door? ;)**

**If you want to know you should read my later chapters of this story which will be coming soon :)**

**was there something you didn't liked or something you liked a lot? Please let me know:)**

**review if you want:)**

**-Talida **


	2. Chapter 2 Let The Change Begin

**Hi everyone :)**

**I know I just uploaded my first chapter but it made so much fun writting it and I want to go on ...I don't know where this story will end ..I just write and see what's the result so i'm curious how this story will go on:)**

**My last/first chapter was very short, I know but I hope this one will be longer:)**

**Soooo lets start with 'Past becomes Prestent' chapter 2 ...**

…**.**

Again: I don't own anything!

X

x

„Woo Hoo

All the Windows down

Woo Hoo

When I'm rolling through your town

Woo Hoo

Saying yeah yeah

Woo Hoo

Saying Yeah Yeah

Woo Hoo" the boys ended the song. „Okay boys that was...better" Gustavo said. „Now! In the dance studio and learn the dance!" The big man shouted and caused the four exhaused members to groan. „Aww come on gustavo! We're tired!" Kendall protested tired. „ NO! In the dance studio! NOW!" „Then just give us a break!" Kendall said now more angry, because he knew they are all tired and he hate it how gustavo doesn't care. „5 minutes! After that you dogs will sweat your butts off in the sutdio! Understand?" „YES!" The boys answered happy and walked out of the recording booth.

Kelly glared at gustavo after the boys were out of theire view „What?! They have theire brake!"

kelly just smiled because she know: Even if Gustavo would never admit it, he love his four dogs and he would never do anything to hurt the boys or let them get hurt.

X

x

The boys are sitting on the white couch in front of Gustavos office and drinking water and are talking about god and the world. "Camille and the Jeniffers didn't look to happy after you threw them in the pool dude" James told Carlos "Hey!" said boy talked back "It wasn't my fault that they were in my way while I was trying to get the puck back from Kendall!" Carlos said. They all laught

.

They continue talking and laughing until their brake was over and made their way to the dance studio to learn their new dance choreography from Mr. X.

X

x

„I'm sooooo tired!" Logan said. "I don't remember a time where I was that tired." James told them."Come on guys we have to go home! My mum said we have to go straight back to the apartment when we're done. And now we are done, sooo let's go!" Kendall said."by the way... why want your mum us back home after we're done?" carlos noticed. While they're making theire way into the limo back to the Palm Woods. „I don't really know" Kendall answered honestly. Normally he would tell the guys that he is worried, but he has a feeling that it would be better not to. So he decided to keep it secret until he know whats wrong and don't worry his friends for nothing. 'Even if I'm sure that's not nothing' he thought. „Your mum seems deep in thoughts this morning. Is everything ok with her?" Logan noticed after what Carlos said before. „Yeah she was really quite" James agreed. Now Kendall has to choose: Should he lie to his best firends since kindergarden because he don't want to worry them or should he tell them the truth so they could help them to think what could be wrong..."I think everythig is okay with her. You don't need to worry guys" kendall lied and suprised himself. 'Why did I do that? I just lied to my best friends! I almost never lie to them!" kendall thought. It's true. Kendall almost never lies, but not only to his friends, kendall normally don't lie to anyone! Except when it comes to his family's past! Kendall just don't like to talk about it and everyone know that when they try to ask Kendall about his family's past he would be stubborn and just talk about random things so he don't have to answer. But why had he lied to his friends about that he think somethings wrong with his mom? "Oh. Okay. If you think everything is fine than...what do you guys think will cook for dinner?" Carlos asked. The laughed but Logan Carlos and James changed views while Kendall was still laughing. They know their bet bud to well to not notice when Kendall is hidding knew Kendall almost never lies an if he lies something is absolutely wrong! But why would he lie about this?

They have to wait till the blonde open up and tell them. Until that happens there is nothing they could really do. Because Kendall is one of the Stubbornest persons they knew and there is no way they could change his mind after Kendall had a decision.

X

x

Mrs. Knight was sitting on the couch, thinking about what just happened and how she should handle this new situation when the door opened and four very tried boys came into view ''Wow boys. You look really tired. Do you want me to screw dinner so you can go to..." ''No!"she wasn't able to finish her sentence because of carlos. ''No" he said now a little more quite and with a sheepish smile. just grinned and made her way to the kitchen.

''soo what do you guys'd like to watch?" asked while making his way to the comfortable orange couch. "I think spiderman is on" answered Logan and followed him like the other two."So it's spiderman!" said james "Bring it!" finished Carlos.

While watching the movie his three friends often looked over to Kendall while he ofen looked ofer to his mom. He really wondered what could have make her so upset. Normally she is a relaxed and funny woman but since this mornig he saw her always tensed, nervous and deep in her thoughts. He wonder what she is thinking about and why she won't tell him. Kendall suddenly felt views in his back and turned around ''What?"he asked the boys which the staring eyes belonges to. ''I know you don't like questions like 'Are you okay' or 'whats wrong' so i make it short and say: Kendall Knight tell us whats bothering you, we're your best friends you can tell us buddy." logan finished a little bit softer than he had begun.''Why do you think somethings is wrong?" Kendall asked. Playing stupid '' because you're acting weird and you know that! Sodon't act like you don't know what we're talking about!" James gave back. Carlos just nod in agreement '' Guys can you just stop.." Kendall begun but a knock on the front door interrupted him. Katie, who was all the time in the kitchen to help her mother with the food was on her way to answer the door but before she reached it Kendall ran to the front door. Because now he has a excuse not to answer his friends. But in the moment he opened the door he regretted it automatically.

X

x

**I know I wanted to write longer but here is just a good end to stop. ;D **

**sooo I hope you enjoyed reading and will still reading the next chapters :)**

**Please review. I want to know what you guys think :)**

**-Talida**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Here we go! Chapter 3...I hope you'll enjoy reading:)**

I don't own anything!

X

x

He wanted to scream. He just wanted to open his eyes and realize he just had a nightmare. This can't be true. His first thought was 'That's impossible' than the anger hit him and he just wanted to scream til he was hoarse. Then suddenly he felt sick and was just about to trow up, but then he felt...sad.

''dad?"

_Flashback:_

_''kendall!" His dad shouted angry. ''Where are you!" the voice came nearer. Little 7 year old kendall was hiding behind the fridge. 'please don't let him find me! Please don't let him find me!' was all what the young blonde could think about at this moment. Suddenly strong hands grabed his small shoulders roughly. ''Why are you hiding from me?" The mad man asked his already terrified son. ''I-I ..please dad. Please let go of me. I did nothing wrong.'' the boy said almost crying. ''Men don't cry! How often have I already told you this!" he yelled while slapping Kendall. ''ahhhh!" the boy screamed because of the pain. ''Pl-please" Kendall begged trying to control his crying but failed. _

_It was always the same. Every night since his dad lost his job he went out into a bar just to get drunk and come back to let his anger out off his family! Every night was still at work, because she had to do overtime 'cause of the less money now she was the only one who worked. His little sister, Katie, which was barely a year old was fast asleep in her bed. So the only one to 'punish' for his own fault was kendall. _

_' 'What Please, huh? WHAT!" the drunk man yelled at his son. ''Dad please let go of me!" Kendall said now with a more powerful voice. ''Why should I ?! Would it give me my job back if I let go of you? NO! Would it make me a better 'man of the house' NO! I'd still be the one who lost his job and let his wife work. I'd still be the one who is sitting at home with a hungry baby and a son which could help. But what are you doing? Nothing!" the man shouted angry. Kendall was shocked. His dad his blaming him! But why? He was only 6! What was he supposed to do?how could he help? How? ''So what would it change if I let go of you? Huh? Tell me!" ''It would make you a better dad" the blonde whispered back. His father stoped for a moment. Looked at his son for a while blinking repeatedly. Thinking about what the boy just said. The his face goes back to angry and he pushed kendall so hard the younge blonde fell on the floor. Whimpering of the suprising action of his father.''Why would you think it would make me a better father? It's already to late! You deserve someone who teach you how to become a good job and nice family. Not someone who blame you for his faults" his dad said. Kendall was suprised at his fathers actions. Normaly he would kick him and hit him until he ran to the bathroom to throw up while Kendall ran to his room to lock the door and cry in his pillow. But this was new. He didn't know how to react so he just stared at his father with wide eyes. ''You're right I'm a horrible father" his dad said still angry but Kendall could her the sadness through it. ''I never said your a horrible dad, daddy" Kendall said trying to help his father. Maybe this man hit and kicked him, but he was still his father and he couldn't hate him, no matter how much he would try. ''No! Don't lie to me! We both know no father should hit his kid like I did! You deserve a better dad. ...But I don't think I could change myself anymore..." the man said kneeing beside his now confused son. '' Wh...What are you trying to say daddy?'' Kendall asked afraid to hear the answer. ''You deserve something I can't give you, Kendall. So I will go and let you live a better life" the man finally said. Kendalls eyes are wide in horror. He don't want his dad to leave him! ''No! Dad what are you talking about? You can't leave!" _

_but his dad which was still drunk just walked out of the door without looking back to kendall. is he really about to leave all his things and family behind him? Kendall ran after him grabed his leg trying to make him stay, but the man pushed him easily away and made is way to his car. Maybe he shouldn't drive but Mr. Knight didn't care. He just wanted to go away. Begin a new, better life. And let his family live a better life. Without him. But what he didn't knew it just make everything even worse._

_Kendall could just watch as his father drove away. He couldn't belive it. His dad was leaving him.'No' kendall told himself. 'he will come back. He would never leave his family. He would never leave me. He wouldn't, right?" But kendall was wrong. The young boy was waiting for hours for his dad to come back. At 11pm. He heared a car. He ran outside in hope his father has changed his mind. But he saw that it was his mothers car. Again, tears welled up in the blonds eyes as his mom made her way out of the car. ''kendall, honey. Why are you still up?" she asked a little angry. She was tired from work and just wanted to relax a little. But when she came nearer to her son and saw the tears in his eyes she stoped. 'Oh god. What happened?' was everything which filled her mind int his moment ''Kendall! Hey bady, what happened?" she asked worried. Kendall didn't know what to say. Even if a dad leave his family it should be a mother to tell her childs and let them understand it wasn't their fault. But this was different. Mrs. Knight didn't knew her husband left and now kendall had to tell her. But how? ''Mommy" he said and hugged as tight as he could she hugged him back but still worried. She knelt down so she could face him. ''kenny" she began softly ''Please baby tell me what happened" she said while wiping away the few tears which had fallen from his eyes. ''I-I...it m-my f-fa-fault.." the blonde sobbed. Mrs. Knights heart broke at this words. ''kenny baby whats your fault?" ''D-daddy" he became out. heart stopped. This couldn't be good. '' Whats with daddy, sweetheart?" Kendall just cried harder ''H-he he i..is ..gone" he bursted outsobbing in his mothers chest. Jeniffer Knightwas shocked. He left? Like...left them all to begin a new life without them? She knew the man was upset because he lost his job and wasn't able to help his family with money..but he was still a father and a husband...so how could he leave?! Jeniffer and him had problems, not only because of the money. If they would have been younger and they would be a couple they would just brake up...but they have two kids, so they have to be there for them. The kids always come first.''Ken-kendall?" she asked carefully. The boy in question looked up at his mother now with tears shining eyes. ''What do you mean when you say...when you say he left?" she asked him. More tears fall from kendalls eyes. ''he left us mom. He's gone. He said we deserve a better life. So he just walked away" Kendall finally said. Now Mrs. Knight also began to cry. She held her son close to her chest while they both cried for almost an hour in the doorframe of the front door._

_Finally Mrs. Knight controled her breathing and picked kendall up which had cried himself to sleep. 'This will be a hard time'' she thought. _

_And she was right._

_She had to work a lot. Kendall needed often to stay at home to look after his baby sister because there was no money for a babysitter. Kendall hadn't a lot free time he wasn't able to go out when ever he wanted to play with his friends...he lost a lot of friends. But three boys stayed with him. Three boys helped kendall through the hard time, stayed with him at home to look after his sister and played video games. They were the reason why kendall become ok only after a few months. Of course he hadn't forget what his father did, but he wasn't depressed anymore which his mother was very thankfull for. She saw him laugh again. Which was one of the best things she could imagine. It helped her to recover from the lost too. And even if the next years were hard and they hadn't enough money, they made it._

_And when kendall went to school he became a fan of hockey. So he asked his mother if it would be okay if he can go to practise for 2 houres 3 times a week. And after what Kendall had to go through he deserved it more than anything to have fun. allowed him to learn how to play hockey. And when Kendall was old enough he searched for a job to help his mother with the bills...and than Gustavo R. came..._

_Flashback end-_

All the memories of what his father did to him and his family came rushing back to Kendall. He felt the eyes of his best friends, his mother and his baby sister in his back, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the man in front of him. The one man which left when everything became too much for him. He always taught kendall to never give up, always fight. But his father didn't. He gave up. He gave up on himself. He gave up on his family. He gave up on kendall.

''Hey kenny'' his father said. After he realized the blonde was too shocked to say more.

Kendall didn't know how to react, how to handle this unfamiliar situation. Before he could open his mouth to say something (where wouldn't have been coming out much) his phone rang.

From Gustavo:

Hey dog. Bring the dogs and yourself to the studio. Now!

For the first time Kendall was really happy for his annoying producer and his hard practicing.

''Gustavo wants us in the studio'' he mumbled to his friends and stormed out of the room, past at his father.

Now he was the one who was leaving. Without any explanation. He just wanted away.

X

x

**WOO HOO okkkaaaayyy this was chapter 3 ;D**

**Hope you enjoyed reading:)**

**Please review and tell me what you guys liked or not. I'm also open for new ideas. :)**

**-Talida**


	4. Chapter 4 What's Your Reason?

**Heeeeey there :)**

**So this is chapter 4 ;)**

**I hope you liked reading my first 3 chapters and I also hope you'll enjoy this one:)**

**Let's go...:)**

I don't own anything!

X

'Kendall! Wait!" James shouted while trying to catch up on his blonde friend. ''kendall please wait!" Logan yelled. Carlos, after a upset Kendall the fastest in the group finally reached the other boy. He grabed both of his arms and turned him around. ''What!" kendall shouted at his smaller friend. Carlos was a bit hurt, but after he saw his best buds face his mood turned into pity and sadness. Kendalls eyes are red from trying to keep his tears from falling. His cheeks are rosy and he just looked not good. ''Kendall...'' now that the Lationo finally catched up with him he didn't really know what to say, so he just hold tight at him and looked into his familiar now tears shining green eyes until the other two guys came to join them. ''Dude" james breathed heavy. ''Kendall. We're your best friends. You don't need to run away from us." Logan said a little unsure because of kendalls tears shining eyes. None had seen kendall crying since...since his dad left...and that was 6 years ago! ''Please guys...can we just go to rocque records? I really don't want to talk right now." the boys changed looks and nooded. They know kendall need time to open up when he is really hurt. And when it comes to his dad he is REALLYsensitive and it is easy to hurt him. Too easy. He will open up when he feels better and is ready. It's always the same. He just need to control his emotions by himself first. The continue their walk to the studio in silence. Kendalls eyes had gone normal again...ok almost normal. You can still see the hurt in them.

''DOGS! You're late!" gustavo shouted at the moment the four boys walked in. He just wanted to go on with his angry speech when he saw the boys faces. ''Hey, what happened?" the big man asked now a little bit worried and curious. Kendall just looked on the floor and the other three at each other. 'Huh' gustavo thought to himself. 'Thats unusual.' ''Can we just start now?" Kendall suddenly asked. Gustavos eyes widened at his voice. It was not as normal powerful and happy. It sounded broken and sad. Gustavo decided it should be better to do what he want and don't asked again what had happened.

''Uhm...okay...than...recording booth!" Gustavo said not as loud as always.

Singing was not as much fun as ever for Kendall. All he could think about was his dad. Why was he here? Should he try to find out? What if he want to become a family again? Kendalls heart jumped at this thought. But...What if he'd hurt him again or even worse..what if he hurt this time not only him and his mom...what if he also hurt Katie? Katie was a baby as he left them. She had to grow up without a dad. But now she is old enough to realize it when he would leave them again. No! Kendall would not let that happen! It was his dads decision to leave them when they needed a strong father, but he didn't care! He had given up. And kendall would never forgive him for that.' 'Ok! That doesn't work!'' Gustavo suddenly said through the microphone and brought Kendall out of his thoughts. ''I don't know what happened but obviously it wasn't good. Recording is not working when my dogs are in this bad mood! Take the day off and make everything ok again. Tomorrow I want you guys happy and stupid as always back here! Understand!" Gustavo asked them ''Yeah'' The three said simultaneously and made there way out of rocque records. They just left the building when kendall suddenly stoped. ''Come on dude. You can't just keep away from the Palm Woods. We need to go back now. Your mom is probably worried because you left...you know..so..upset?" James said, unsure how to describe Kendalls actions. Kendall didn't response so Logan agreed ''Dude. I can't imagine how you're feeling now. And honestly I don't want to'' now Kendall looked up at him. ''But you don't have to face this stupid situation alone. You know that right?" ''You have our back, buddy." Carlos smiled at Kendall hoping his friend would act like the strong leader the knew. ''Your right." Kendall agreed with his friends and smiled back at them. 'Why was he so afraid? He isn't the little broken boy anymore. He is a man now! He is the man of the house! But what is he doing? Hiding from his past...'he thought sad 'No! He isn't living in the past anymore this is his new life, which was perfect until..no it is still perfect. I will not let it happen that this man can just come here and ruin everything again'. Kendall would go back to the apartment, hoping his father was around so he could tell him that he don't want him anymore. That he don't need him. That he should just go back where he was hiding all the time when his family needed him the most. No matter why he is here now. Kendall just want him away. He never thought he would really want his father gone. But he do. He really do.

'So what are you waiting for?'' Kendall asked his friends. The first gave him confused looks but they soon changed into happy smiles. That is the strong kendall they know. They made their way back to the Palm Woods. ''So what do you want to do when your father is in there?" carlos asked him a little nervous. ''First of all: I don't think my mom let him in. By the way, I think he was here earlier. I saw my mom very upset and ...you know...not very happy...anyway that was the reason why i was so worried. I didn't know she was so upset because of him. And I'm really sorry for not telling you.'' Kendall said a little guilty. ''It's ok Kendall.'' Logan replied and put a hand on his shoulder for support. ''And second...''kendall continue ''If he'd be really in there...I'd tell him to go back where he was hiding all the time and leave us alone...I think he already knows how to do this.'' kendall said bitter. ''sooo. You're ready?" James asked his blonde friend. ''Yeah. Let's go in.'' with that Kendall pushed the door open, just to see his mother crying on the huge orange couch with a confused looking Katie on her left and his father with a very sad look on her right. 'Stay strong! Stay strong! Stay strong!' Kendall thought repeatedly. He put all his guts together and made a move towards his dad which was meanwhile standing up from the comfortable couch. ''What do you still want here?'' kendall asked him calmly but in a cold voice. ''Kendall I can't say how sorry I am. But there is something I really should talk with you about'' his father answered. ''I don't want to hear it. And you better go now. I don't think I have to show you how to leave'' kendall continue bitter.''kendall, sweetheart. I know you don't want to, but you should really listen what he want to tell you.'' his mom said making her way to her son's side. Now Kendall was confused. Why want his mother him to listen to what this man, the man who left her and ruined her family had to say? But kendall trust his mother and would never question her. So he turned to his father and said: ''You've got 5 minutes.''

His father gave a small smile and sat back down. Sighing kendall to sit with him. But kendall stayed stubborn where he was. ''kendall this is not easy to say...'' ''Just say it. Remember 5 min. No. Now just 4..so I'd hurry if i were you.'' kendall shot back coldly. ''Kendall I'm sick.'' Now kendall was confused. He looked at his father to go on. ''They diagnosed me half a year ago cancer.'' Kendall had to agree..he is shocked, but why should he care? Their contact broke over 9 years ago. Is he here to tell them he is sick and get pity? 'Pff. He will not get it!" kendall thought. ''What do you want me to say now'' kendall asked. Playing uninterested . ''kendall i know you don't care about me...but it's not that easy.'' what does he want to say? ''Kendall, the cancer was there my whole life,but it never got dangurous. Nobody knew it was there until it got diagnosed. But it was always there. In because it was in me , I could have..I-...'' kendalls eyes widened in shock at he realized what his dad was trying to say. ''You could have passed it to your kids...'' he finished for him.

With that everybody in the room got silent.

X

x

**Soo I'm sorry if it was bullshit what I wrote, because I have no clu about cancer (which **

**I'm kinda happy for...) anyway...I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Boy, I don't know how some authors are able to write so long chapters;D While writing it's like I had wrote 50 pages and when I scrole back it's just 1 ;D **

**Anyway...Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5 shocking news

**I love al your kind reviews **

**Now: Chapter 5! I hope you'll also enjoy this one. **

_I don't own anything!_

X

x

Kendall was shocked. This is really happening? That's not fair! Not after all his family had to go through.

Here he was. Kendall Knight in the hospital, waiting for the result of the tests which could change his and his family's and friends life forever.

What if the tests are positive? What if…." Family Knight?" a doctor asked bringing Kendall out of his thoughts. "What's the result?" Mrs. Knight asked. After his dad told them that there is a high possibility that Kendall and Katie could have cancer she almost fainted every time she just looked in one of their faces. Katie first didn't understand what was going on. She was always a smart kid. She already know way too much for a 11 year old girl. But this was a little bit too much for her. First she was confused and was just listening to the conversation, after she realized what was going on she jumped in her brothers arms just holding tight on him. She don't want to be sick but also don't want to lose him or want him to suffer. Kendall told her that it will be ok, that they are not sick but Katie isn't stupid. She knew her brother was just trying to comfort her and he didn't know if everything will become ok again. But even with this thought his words calmed her. But James, Carlos and Logan weren't as calmed as her after they hear the news. They were freaking out. They hugged Kendall nearly as thigh as Katie. And Katie was also in this big group hug.

If the results are positive it would change everything! It was a horrible though. 1 year ago a change made their life's even more wonderful but now it could ruin everything.

"You all should sit down." The doctor told them. Now they are all even more tensed. A doctor always asked people to sit down when he had to tell them bad news. "So…I've got the results for the tests of Kendall and Katie Knight." The doctor continue. "First: We tested Katie and I'm happy to tell you that there is now need to be afraid. She doesn't has cancer." Everybody took a deep breath, enjoying the relief. "We also tested if there is a possibility that she could become cancer in a later age. And I can tell you that the chance that she could become cancer is by 5%." The man said and earned with that a little smile from them. "But I'm afraid to tell you that I haven't got only good news." The doc suddenly said and everyone's face fell. "Kendall has a little tumor which is forming at his right lung." Now all their eyes winded and they hold their breaths expect... "What?" Kendall shouted. "How is it possible that I haven't felt it?" he yelled frustrated at the man. "Mr. Knigh I know it's a shock for you but I need you to calm down so I can continue. No. Kendall don't want to calm! He want to scream as loud as he can. But than he looked back to see all the hurt and shocked faces of his family and his friends so he decided to listen to what the doctor has to say. For his family's sake. "Ok. Can you please go on." The blonde boy asked a little sly. The man smiled and continue. "You don't need to be afraid Kendall. You have luck. The tumor is just a little one and it's easy for us the cut him out. But for your father" the doctor now looked at the man in question which was very quit all the time. "I'm afraid to say it's too late."

Kendalls heart dropped. But he don't understand why…his dad left him! So why should he care? But in this thought was the answer…his DAD left him. Even if he did something terrible he is still his dad. And to hear that his dad has to die is so much more worse than the news about his own illness. "I haven't expect something different." Mr. Knight said sad.

"Than he looked up at his son. "I should go now, hm? But can you please let me know your surgery had gone?" he said. What? He want to go? Again? "I'll call you" his mom answered for him. Obviously she had understand his silence wrong. "Thank you, Jen" he said and stood up, ready to go. "Wait!" Kendall yelled. "Yeah?" his dad asked confused as he turned to him. Why has he yelled 'wait'? Kendall asked himself. "Uhm…wh-where'll you go now?" "I think I'll go back to my hotel." "But…you want to life there all the time till…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't answered. Kendall looked at his mother which seemed to know what Kendall think and gave him a small smile. Then he looked at his sister which gave him a short nod. "Uhhh…maybe you want to..to stay with…us?" now his father's eyes got wide. "You you want me to stay with you?" he asked back but everybody could see the smile which was forming at his face. "yeah…I think so." Yes his dad made a mistake…no he did something which is unforgiveible but he would not let him alone when his is going to die! "Thank you Kendall. Maybe we could go to a resteraunt for dinner, I'll pay and" "No. I won't let you alone when your going to..you know. But I don't forgive you for what you did!" Kendall said hard. "Ok. I understand. Anyway thank you Kendall. It means a lot to me that you let me life with you." "It's ok" with that they made their way out of the hospital. And back to the Palm Woods.

X

x

**Ok this Chapter kinda sucked**

**Anyway:**

**Please review **


End file.
